Gifts
by Angelucie
Summary: Gifts. They can mean so much to us, but it depends on what they are, and who gives them. It's Christmas Eve, and Raphael still hasn' t gotten Marie a Christmas present. What will he do? POST-GAME, Raphael X Marie. Thank you to all my readers and/or reviewers, and have a Merry Christmas!


**A/N: Merry Christmas, guys! I got this idea from listening to WAY too much Christmas songs. If people like this, I might do one of these for every holiday…. Anyway, this has NOTHING to do with the Rhythm of the heart. It's after the games story line, so Angel and Emily don't exist.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rhythm Thief or any holidays used in this story. *sighs***

Marie had he eyes closed, letting her hands sing a song. She played each note perfectly, sounding strong and clear. Her hands guided the violin, as the song slowed down as it finished. She then put her violin at her side and bowed.

"Marie, that was wonderful!" Elizabeth said, clapping, and then hugging her tightly. Alfred stood next to her, smiling.

"That was magnificent, Lady Marie. You'll do wonderfully in the France violinist competition in January. "Alfred said, bowing.

"Thank you, Mother. Thank you, Alfred." Marie said, curtsying.

_My dreams of being a violinist are finally coming true...I wish Phantom R was here...He's the reason I was able to believe and do my dream..._

Marie unfortunately didn't look up at the rafters, or she would have seen said Phantom. His sidekick Fondue sat next to him, looking out at a snow covered Paris.

"Today's the day before Christmas, Fondue!" Phantom said, petting Fondue.

"Wouef!"

"You're right... I need to get Marie a Christmas present...but what?"

"Wouef!"

"She has a rich mother who could get her anything she wanted... she has several friends... what can I get her?"

"Wouef! Wouef!"

"You're right. I should talk to her then go from there." Phantom R said, disappearing into the Paris cold.

* * *

Marie pulled her coat closer to her, shivering. The weatherman had predicted for it to be slightly warmer, but it didn't matter. She could still see her breath when she took a breath.

"You must be really cold, shivering like that." A voice said from behind her.

"Phantom R?" Marie asked, turning around.

"The one and only. How have you been, Marie?"

"I've entered the France violinist competition in January." Marie said, trying to start a conversation. She hadn't seen him in so long; it was hard to figure out what to say.

"You'll win, I'm sure. I'll sign up to be a judge if I have to."

Marie giggled, and then sneezed.

"Let's go someplace warm. I know a place that makes the best hot chocolate."

Marie sat inside the small cafe, sipping some hot chocolate.

"Raphael, this hot chocolate is delicious. Thank you for buying me some." Marie said, nodding.

"I'd only give you the best. It is the season to be giving, after all." Raphael replied, smiling at her.

Marie smiled at him, a slight blush on her face.

_I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel... _ Marie thought to herself, staring at him.

_I wish I had the courage to tell her how I feel... _Raphael thought, staring at her.

The two awkwardly stared at each other, until each realized the other was staring at them.

"Err...Want to go ice skating?" Raphael asked, scratching his head.

"But I don't know how..."

"I'll teach you. Come on, let's go."

* * *

The two walked toward Lake Forest, seeing some kids already ice skating. Raphael had his own pair of skates, and soon found Marie a pair. Raphael walked over to the edge, tapped the edge with his ice skate, and then helped Marie with her shoes.

"Where did you learn to ice skate?" Marie asked, seeing Raphael gliding over the ice easily.

"My parents took me here when I was younger. It is how I learned to dance." He said, easily doing a figure eight.

Marie stepped onto the ice, and almost fell, until Raphael caught her.

"Careful, Marie." Raphael said, holding her steady. Marie relaxed in his hands, calming herself as she let him guide her through how to skate.

"Think as if you're dancing. Just relax." Raphael said, holding onto her, not to loose and not too tight.

_It's so nice of him to teach me how to skate. _Marie thought, soon gliding over the ice by herself.

"Marie, you're doing great!" Raphael said, gliding next to her.

"Stop right there, Phantom R!"

Raphael smirked. "Merry Christmas to you too, Inspector Vergier. You're looking lovely today, Charlie."

Charlie glared at him. "Don't think your charm will let you get away, Phantom."

Raphael laughed slightly. "Since I didn't get either of you a Christmas present, I'll make you a deal. I'll willingly let you two arrest me if... You can beat Marie and I in a snowball fight!"

At first Charlie looked confused, then smirked. "I accept your challenge. What are the rules?"

"First team that gets hit by ten of the opposing team wins, and you two have to close your eyes while counting down." Raphael said, folding his arms.

"Fine, then. We'll start from ten." Charlie said, counting.

"Ten! Nine!"

"Come on Marie, over here!" Raphael said, picking up a white snowball in his hand.

"Five! Four! Three!"

Raphael then ran over to a group of small children, from the covenant that Marie and he were friends with.

"Hi, guys!" Raphael said, kneeling next to them.

"Hi, Raphael! Hi, Marie!"The kids said, gathering around him and Marie.

"I have presents for you, but those two people up there took them. The only way to get them back is to hit them with as many snowballs as you can. I would do it, but I need to take Marie somewhere."

"Don't worry, Raphael! We'll get them for you!" The kids said, arming themselves for battle.

"One! I hope you're ready, Phantom!" Charlie said, staring at an army of kids, armed with snowballs.

"PHANTOM!"

* * *

Raphael had almost died of laughter, seeing Charlie and Vergier fleeing from the snowball onslaught. Marie even laughed a little herself.

"It's getting late, Raphael. Soon, it will be Christmas." Marie said, looking up at the dark sky. The snow had now ceased to be extremely light.

"Don't worry, Marie. I'll walk you home. But first, I want to show you a surprise. Close your eyes, and no peeking!"

Marie complied, closing her eyes. She felt Raphael holding her hand and leading her somewhere.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Marie opened her eyes, seeing the multi-colored light show of the Avenue des Champs-Elysées.

"Raphael...it's beautiful..." Marie said, eyes brightening at the lights.

"Just like you..."

"What was that?" Marie asked, innocent eyes looking at Raphael. He sighed, staring at the lights.

"All these lights...they remind me of how we first met...when you were playing your violin... "

"When all the lights were on for the festival...it was so nice..." Marie said, looking at a clock.

Raphael followed Marie's gaze, staring at the clock. _Five minutes until midnight, and you can't get Marie a present. _His mind taunted him, knowing he was doomed.

"Marie...I'm sorry." Raphael said, staring at the sky.

"Whatever for?" Marie asked, looking at him.

"I didn't get you a Christmas present, and I had the nerve to stay with you all evening."

Marie looked up at him, and then hugged him.

"Phantom R, not all presents need to be bought. It is the thought that counts. You gave me a fun-filled Christmas Eve. What more could I ask for?" Marie said, smiling at him. Raphael's blush was easily seen on his face.

"Marie... I really like you, you know." Raphael said, holding her hands.

"Y-You do?" Marie asked, staring at him.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have given up on Napoleon a long time ago. You're the reason I fought Napoleon to the finish. You're the reason I never gave up on my father. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't put my feelings into words."

"Raphael... I like you too. More than a friend, Raphael...I was just so afraid of being rejected..."

Marie was suddenly cut off by Raphael pressing his lips on hers, eyes closed. She soon closed her eyes too, enjoying the moment. Then forgotten clock soon chimed, distracting the two lovers.

"Merry Christmas, Marie." Raphael said, holding her hand as he slowly walked her home.

"Merry Christmas, Phantom R." Mary replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

**Think of this as a Christmas gift to all my reviews of **_**The Rhythm of The Heart. **_**Please review both of my Rhythm Thief stories, and have a merry Christmas!**


End file.
